31 Days of Death
by Cloverthg
Summary: It's October and what better way to celebrate Halloween than with The Hunger Games? Every day this month, this story will have a new chapter telling the story of a character's death from The Hunger Games series!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I have not been on much and I am sorry. I am postponing To Kill A Mockingjay for the month of October so I can write this! I will be updating this every day of October and each chapter will tell the story of one character's death. Just a warning, I will not be able to update for 4 days of next week because I am going camping for my school and they don't let you bring any electronics. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy these chapters!**

* * *

_Foxface_

I hear loud rustling leaves and I know that another tribute is here. I take a quick look around the forest and see Peeta. I sigh quietly in relief.

Peeta never was any competition to me. In fact, I think that we could have been allies if it weren't for Katniss. He doesn't seem to know much of anything about weapons or plants.

I do know that he knows something about painting. I saw him use juice from berries as paint to transform himself into a rock. Although it was very impressive, I don't think it would get him very far in the games. I never thought that he would last this long with the wound in his leg though. Now I know that he is a fighter. Everyone left is.

I decide to follow him. I am curious to see what he is up to.

I swiftly move through the bushes as quiet as I can. Every so often, I make a small rustling sound, but you wouldn't be able to hear it with all of the noise Peeta is making.

The sound of his footsteps is a very loud noise. It's driving away all of the animals in front of him. He is nothing like his district partner, who moves through the forest just like me, quietly and gracefully.

These Games have really changed me. I don't look at people the same way anymore. I see them as murderers who are trying to hunt me. Everyone left in the Games is brutal and strong. If I happened to run into anyone except Peeta, I would die a very painful death.

There has to be some way out of this mess. It's either killing myself or get killed by Cato or Katniss. Suddenly I see the bright blue fruit in Peeta's hand. It's nightlock.

I am a plant whiz. I know every plant in this arena. I know which ones are edible and which are not. And that berry is not edible.

If Peeta decides to eat those berries, he will die in a minute. Once they are in your blood, you are a goner. Your body can't handle the poison and you simply die. And suddenly, I have found my escape.

I pick some of the berries from the bush where Peeta found his. I lay down on the ground and pop them into my mouth. I close my eyes and whisper the words, "I'm sorry."

The sorry is for my little sister who will never see me again. It's for my mother and father who I loved. It's for my one and only friend from back in District 5.

It's for everyone I ever loved.

* * *

**So... what did you think? I will be updating this again tomorrow with a new character to write about! Please read and review this! And thank you for reading if you read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the 2 Guests who reviewed :) .**

* * *

_Rue_

I ran as fast as I could to light the next fire. My ally Katniss and I were tricking the Careers so we could steal their supplies. I don't really know why we have to do this. Katniss and I were doing pretty well without the supplies.

I can see the next pile of brush I have to light. It's hard to run fast through all of these bushes and trees in my way. But, I manage and just as I'm about to light the pile, I fall backwards in a large green net.

It's a trap. Probably a Career trap. I struggle to get out of it, but I can't break free of the net.

"Katniss!" I scream. "Katniss help!" I silently pray that she has already blown up the supplies and taken what we need and is on her way back to find me.

"Katniss!" I scream again. I've never had to scream this loud before. My throat is starting to hurt.

Unlike the first time I called for help, Katniss calls back, "Rue! Rue, I'm coming!"

I sigh in relief, but I am still very scared. The Career trying to hunt me could be anywhere.

Suddenly, Katniss is at my side. She has a large knife and cuts me free from the net. "Rue don't worry I'm here," she whispers.

I get out of the net and hug her. But out of the corner of my eye, I see the District 1 tribute aiming his spear. I gasp and the spear lands in my stomach before I can warn Katniss to run.

The pain is like nothing I have ever felt. Blood oozes out of my stomach as I collapse.

By this time, Katniss has shot the boy in the neck. He lay dead at the other side of the field.

She kneels down my my side with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, you'll be okay," she chokes out.

I ignore this. I know she is doing her best to keep me calm, but I'm no fool. We both know that I am going to die. The wound is deep. My vision is already blurring.

"Did you blow up the supplies?" I whisper.

She nods. "Every last bit."

"You have to win," I whisper.

She nods. "I will. I promise," she sobs.

"Thanks for helping me. You are a great friend," I whisper, my voice cracking.

She nods. "Thank you for trusting me."

I smile and close my eyes. The smile then vanishes from my face as my ears start to ring. I can sort of hear Katniss singing a beautiful song. I can't make out the words, but her voice is relaxing.

I enjoy the last sounds I'll ever hear. I open my eyes one last time and look at the world once more. Then I shut my eyes and the life vanishes from inside me.

* * *

**So there's Day 2! Please review this, I'll be your best friend. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to gkmoberg1 for reviewing 2 times! I really appreciate it. :)**

* * *

_Glimmer_

I wake to a violent buzzing noise. I quickly sit up and see a swarm of wasps buzzing in every direction.

I grap my bow and try to stand up. My legs feel like Jello and I am forced to sit back down.

I suddenly feel a stabbing pain on my arm. I feel a bunch of more stings all over my body. My vision starts to blur and I realize that the wasps are not ordinary wasps. They are tracker jackers.

The pain is unbearable. I now have collapsed completely, staring at the morning sky. I close my eyes, hoping it will make the pain go away. It doesn't work. The throbbing isn't just where I have been stung; the nightmare has spread to every last inch of my body.

I hear a loud screaming sound and try to move my swelled hands over my ears. When the noise does not stop, I soon realize that it is me, making the sound.

The venom of the wasps is spreading around inside of me. It must have triggered something in my back, because I can't move any part of me.

I know it is not long before the poison reaches my heart and lungs. I can't even enjoy my last few minutes of my time on Earth. I can't enjoy this world any longer. The pain is too much.

The venom has reached my brain. I have blacked out, but I am still alive. All I have is a few minutes with my thoughts. The only thing I can think, is how I wasn't good enough to win the games.

Those three days training with the Careers were horrible. All they did was tease me about how I couldn't shoot a bow and arrow.

It may be true, but they didn't have to rub it in. The way they acted felt like they wouldn't care if I died at all. They acted like they knew I was going to die first. They are not true allies. If they were, they wouldn't have ran off without me.

I don't even want them to win anymore. I don't know who should win. Everyone I have ever known has hated me.

I suddenly feel my fingers being pried open. I realize that it must be Katniss taking my bow. I don't fight it. As she takes my weapon of choice I decide that I want her to win. She has the best chance. She knows what she is doing. She is more prepared than I ever was.

I know that my death is just seconds away when it gets harder and harder to breathe. I heave one last breath and wait for the air to run out.

And then, my heart stops beating.

* * *

**Honestly, I never really liked Glimmer, but when I wrote this, I realized how painful her death must have been. I just thought I would say that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if the chapter is short or badly written, today wasn't a good day for me.**

* * *

_Cato_

Walking through the shadows, I stop when I hear a small noise in the bushes. I tense up. Even though, I am stronger than the pair from 12, they can easily outnumber me. I refuse to lose to them.

I shouldn't show any fear of these tributes. I don't even understand how they are alive at this point. They are from District 12, they should be dead by now.

Suddenly, the noise I heard in the bushes jumps out at me. I slice it's flesh open with my sword and run to the only place I can think of - the Cornucopia

The tributes from 12 must have thought the same thing. We all climb on to the top of the Cornucopia. When we get to the top, we do not fight to the death. We all just stand there catching our breath and recovering from the shock.

My mentor told me to act ruthless in front of the camrea. And I am in front of the camrea now. I am on a live final battle to the death. Now is definatly the time to act ruthless.

I surprise the other tributes by raising my sword, but they back up in time to not get hit by it's sharp blade.

They fight back however and we get into a hand to hand fight that somehow ends up with me holding Peeta in a headlock. Of course, his lover is pointing an arrow at me.

"Go ahead," I taunt her. "I'm dead anyway. I always was. But I didn't know that until now."

Part of my taunting was true. I just want to go home. No kid actually wants to fight to the death no matter how ruthless we are forced to act. There is so much pressure on my to win this fight and if I lose, my whole District will be dishonered.

Clove's death I can tell already dissapointed the Capitol. When we used to be friends back in District 2, she used to be so happy and free. But then when the Games started, all of the happiness left her and was replaced by viciousness and depression. It happens to so many Careers.

And that was it. Once I think of her, I decide that winning is useless. She was the only person that I could talk to. Winning would mean being alone.

And it was that moment that I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about living, about victory and all of the pride that came with it. I didn't care about anything. And that's why when Katniss shot my hand, I didn't feel any pain. I didn't feel any regret of not trying hard enough to win.

Winning The Hunger Games would be overrated. None of the victors are mentally stable. I don't want to become one. I don't want to be looked at as the Career from District 2. I want to be known as Cato. Just Cato. Not, compared to any other tribute that ever lived.

And even as the dog mutts ripped me open, I died peacefully thinking about this.

* * *

**Once again, sorry if it's badly written. I had a rough day, and tomorrow's chapter will be much better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I didn't have time to post this chapter yesterday, so you get 2 chapters today! I've also gotten many requests to do Thresh next, so your getting Thresh today! :D Warning: this chapter has a more bloody death, so be warned.**

* * *

_Thresh_

I don't know what I was thinking when I killed the girl from District 2. Her partner is after me and I'll probably wind up dead in less than an hour.

Revenge was all I wanted. When she mentioned Rue's name, anger boiled inside of me. Now I wonder if she was telling the truth when she insisted that she didn't kill Rue.

I actually feel a little guilty. She never did anything to me, except mention Rue's death. When you are in a fight to the death, you forget that everyone around you is just like you. They want to get out alive. But the truth is, even if you do make it out, you are never free again. The second your name is reaped, you are in it for the rest of your life.

I hear footsteps crunching on the leaves behind me. In a second, I know who it is. Cato is here. I turn around trying not to show the fear inside of me on my face.

When I see his face the first thing I notice is how red it is. His partner's death must have hit him hard. He must have been crying. I can't imagine Cato of all people being the one to cry in the arena.

"I tried to be nice to you. I invited you to our alliance. But you turned us down and killed Clove," he said.

"I would never join your alliance. Even if it meant I had to die," I said.

"Well you are going to. I don't know what you were thinking. Did you actually think you were going to _win_ by killing my District partner?" he said laughing a little. Just the thought of a tribute from an outlying district winning is a joke to him.

"I'm not going down without a fight," I say confidently. I don't feel confident. But I have to try. After all, he was the one who probably killed Rue.

"That's nice," Cato says raising his polished sword.

I raise my oddly shaped weapon that was in my bag at the Feast. Before that I had no weapons. I didn't want to fight at the Cornucopia. I used rocks I found by the stream.

Cato slashes his sword into my side. The pain is unbearable. But I somehow find the strength to swing my sword at him. I miss his body though. He takes another swing with his sword and hits me in my leg.

What was I thinking when I thought I could possibly beat him? He has had probably around 15 years of training with weapons and I've used rocks for the whole game.

I use my good leg to kick his knees, but he dodges my legs and slashes my side open even further. Blood pours out of it, turning the grass around me red.

I collapse while he stabs me with his sword. Killing Clove really wasn't my best choice.

He pushes the sword in and pulls it out and repeats. Then I take one last look at the world, close my eyes and hold my breath as he sticks his sword in me one last time before I die.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the second chapter for today since I didn't have time to post today. Sorry that it is short, I spent most of my time with the chapter before this.**

* * *

_Marvel_

I hear a little girl's cry for help. I grin and grab my spear and run to the trap I set. I was hoping that it would catch at least one tribute. I'm lucky it did.

I grip my spear so tight, that my hands start to turn white. I ignore the feeling and keep running to the clearing where my trap was set.

When I reach there, I see that Fire Girl has beaten me to it. She has cut open my trap and freed the little girl from the trap.

I am mad now. She ruined my trap! I aim my spear for Katniss, but I slip on a leaf and throw the spear before I am ready.

As soon as the spear hits the little girl, I know I just made a huge mistake. An arrow enters my neck before I can get my spear back.

As I collapse, I realize that District 1 is now dishonored. Both of their tributes died before any of the District 2 tributes did. My district has a rivalry with District 2 over who can train better tributes. My one mistake has ruined my District's reputation for the whole year.

The only good thing is that I won't have to deal with my parents anymore. They always cared more about my training than my actual feelings.

"So Marvel, how was spear training today?" they would ask.

And I would reply, "Good. Can Ryan come over after training tomorrow?" Ryan was my best friend back in my District.

"No, you shouldn't have friends. You need to be so good at spear throwing, that people fear you," they replied.

And now as I die a quick death, I realize that this death is better than most people's. I am glad I'm dying alone. I'm glad that I will be gone in a few seconds.

And I die happy, even though my death was quite painful.


End file.
